


Prom

by rekabel



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekabel/pseuds/rekabel
Summary: It was all Kim Jibeom’s fault. After all Jaehyun was Joochan’s best friend. And besides, Jibeom had Donghyun, what more could he possibly want.





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited, Mistakes may be present!

When the dates for prom had been announced, everyone is Joochan’s year started going crazy. Girls and boys were scrambling to find a date “before the good ones were gone”.

“I don’t get it” he proclaimed to his lunch table of friends “we’re not even seniors yet, why is prom such a big deal anyway”

“Oh come on Joo, don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about who you’re going to ask” Jibeom teased.

And truthfully he had been thinking of it. It was a brilliant plan too. All Joochan had to do was pull out the friendship card on Jaehyun and they would be sure to go together. The two of them had been friends since middle school, and over their time together Joochan may have developed a crush on his best friend. Neither of them was considerably popular over their school careers, so Joochan wasn’t expecting any huge confessions for either of them. Leaving them both dateless for prom, so what else was there to do but go for the ol’ “well looks like we’ll just have to go with each other. You know, as friends” to make Joochan’s dream come true.

Until Kim Jibeom happened

 

“I want to ask Jibeom to prom” Jaehyun said suddenly. They were both lying on Jaehyun’s bed after the school day was finished. Joochan felt his heart stop, his breathing hitch.

“Why Jibeom?” he asked, hoping it didn’t come out as nasty as his mind had put it.

“I don’t know, because we’re friends, and he’s handsome”

Handsome? Kim Jibeom?

Jaehyun and Joochan met Kim Jibeom in their first year of highs school, along with Kim Donghyun. They didn’t see much of Donghyun anymore, not after joining the varsity basketball team. People noticed Donghyun more than they noticed anyone else in their little group. _He_ no doubt already had a prom date already

“Do you think he’d say yes?” Joochan asks after a while

“No” comes Jaehyun’s reply “I mean, maybe. I want to try anyway”

And there, in those short minutes, Joochan’s fool proof plan goes straight down the drain, thanks to Jibeom

 

Except, Jaehyun is right

“Oh, I kind of told Donghyun we could go together. You know, just as friends” is what Jibeom says to Jaehyun, once he finally got the courage to ask him. When Jibeom walks away smiling, giving Jaehyun a small apology, he visibly sighs

“Well Joo, looks like we’ll just have to go together”

Joochan doesn’t argue with that.

 

* * *

 

The night of prom, Joochan can’t keep still. He’s pacing his room, he’s dancing to the music playing from his speakers, he’s singing at the top of his lungs. He’s never been so excited. He’s though a lot about what he would wear. Jaehyun already has a navy suit from a previous occasion, and wearing an average black suit wouldn’t look good next to Jaehyun. So Joochan gets a dark grey suit instead. He feels his heart buzz and his mind race when it was finally a reasonable time for him to get dressed. When he looks in the mirror, he can see Jaehyun standing next to him. He looks better than Joochan has ever seen him. They look perfect together

And they do. At least Joochan thinks. He hasn’t stopped smiling since Jaehyun picked him up. When they walk into the school gym together, his mind starts running. Would they dance together? Maybe Jaehyun would let him hold his hand. Maybe Jaehyun would forget all about stupid Kim Jibeom and fall in love with Hong Joochan instead.

Until Jaehyun catches sight of Jibeom and Donghyun and makes a beeline for them. The two boys at the other side of the gym are both dressed in black suits.

“Hey guys” Jaehyun greets. He stares at Jibeom while Joochan stares at him.

The three of them engage in a conversation about… something. Joochan is too busy drowning in his own thoughts. Suddenly Joochan realized that he wouldn’t be holding Jaehyun’s hand tonight, they probably wouldn’t dance together, and Bong Jaehyun was too far gone for Kim Jibeom to ever even notice him.

 

Jaehyun never took his eyes of Jibeom the whole night. Even when they got separated at some points, Jaehyun still managed to follow Jibeom with his eyes. Joochan felt invisible, second best. When a beautiful ballad started playing from the speakers, Day6 maybe? Joochan decided that he could change this

“Jaehyun, let’s go dance”

“Jibeom hasn’t danced with anyone all night. Not even Donghyun”

Joochan thought he was going to scream. Or cry. Probably both

“Why did you even ask me to come with you” Joochan spat. He knew he was being childish. But in the moment he could feel the stupid, pointless longing he felt for Bong Jaehyun piled up in his chest, pushing and pushing against his heart.

“It had to be you. We’re best friends, if I taken anyone else, Jibeom might’ve got the wrong idea from it. What was I supposed to do then?”

There it was. The tipping point.

Why had he been so stupid? To actually think Jaehyun wanted to go to prom with Joochan. No, he was just a placeholder while Jaehyun sought after Jibeom. Had Jaehyun even looked at him tonight? Did Jaehyun ever really look at him? Certainly not when Jibeom was around.

Joochan felt like he was going to explode. So he turned and ran out of the gym. Tears started pouring down his cheeks as soon as he passed into the hallway. Sobs wracked his body before he even made it outside. His legs gave out before he could even walk down the stairs of the school. So instead he sat with his back against the railing, his knees pulled to his chest and he cried his lovesick heart out.

It was all Kim Jibeom’s fault. After all Jaehyun was Joochan’s best friend. And besides, Jibeom had Donghyun, what more could he possibly want?

 

He heard the door open and close before someone sat next to him, slow enough not to startle him.

“Don’t look at me” Joochan whispered feebly at Donghyun

“Did something happen?” Donghyun asked softly

Joochan laughed out of spite.

“Do you want to come to my house instead” Donghyun offered

Prom was supposed to be exciting. It was supposed to be happy and magical, the best night of your life! Joochan never wanted to leave more eagerly than he did that night.

* * *

 

So he went with Donghyun. They didn’t talk much on the way back, Joochan didn’t have many words in him.

When they got into Donghyun’s room, the two boys immediately started pulling at their clothes, ties and blazers being throwing haphazardly onto the floor for the sake of comfort. Joochan could only manage to sit on the edge of Donghyun’s bed while he went to turn on music.

The tears had finally stopped falling, but Joochan was drained. His eyes were still wet, and he felt like a hundreds bees had stung his face. His eyes were swollen, his nose rubbed raw, his stomach was twisted in knots, and his heart felt worn out.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the most part. A Day6 song started playing from the speakers. He was sure it was Day6 the second time he heard it. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He was supposed to dance with Jaehyun to this song.

“Do you want to dance” Joochan asked quietly

Donghyun chuckled quietly “Might as well. Not like any dancing actually happened at prom”

It wasn’t until they stood in the empty space in Donghyun’s room facing each other that neither of them really knew what to do

“Do you…” Donghyun started shyly “Do you want to lead?”

Joochan laughed with embarrassment “You’re the dancer Donghyun” his cheeks burned and he could bear to look Donghyun in the eyes.

Donghyun let out a soft breath and put one hand on Joochan’s waist hesitantly. The other hand reached for Joochan’s arm and brought their hands up together. Joochan swallowed hard and laid his free arm over Donghyun’s shoulder.

Joochan found himself staring at Donghyun’s collar bone, still not daring to meet his eyes. He’s never been that close to another boy as the slowly danced to the music.

“h-hey Joo?” he was nervous, his voice gave it away. For the first time, Joochan looked up. He meets Donghyun’s eyes and wouldn’t look away this time.

“yeah?” he whispered back.

“You’re really pretty”

Joochan wanted to cry all over again. All night Jaehyun had ignored him, left him in his own misery, but Donghyun…

He hadn’t even been near when Joochan had ran out, and yet he still followed him, offered to take him home and now…

Joochan wanted to kiss him.

And Donghyun let him

When they pulled apart, Joochan let himself fall into Donghyun. He wrapped both his arms around his neck and laid his cheek against his shoulder. Donghyun held him softly with both hands on his waist.

Prom might’ve been the worst experience Joochan had had in a while

But it was still the best night of his life

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the way Jibeom comes off in this, it's just Joochan's emotions throughout. No hate to Jibeom at all <3  
> #Letboysbecalledpretty2K18


End file.
